


Perks of Travel

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Perks of Travel

"Why do I gotta be in the middle?" Ray says. "I'm the tallest."

"Like hell you are," Vecchio says, and Fraser leans forward, gives Vecchio a "there are ladies and children present" look across Ray.

"Sorry," Vecchio says to the toddler who's been staring silently at them over a seat back since the seat-belt light went off. Ray's not sure what gender it is; it has pink sunglasses and a blue Kool-Aid mustache.

"Like _fun_ you are," Vecchio says. "_Hair_ doesn't count."

"I can count _your_ hairs," Ray says. "One. Two. Three. Done."

"Ray," Fraser says, in that tired voice he only uses when it's plural. "Behave."

Ray tries to behave, he really does, but he can't keep from laughing when the Kool-Aid kid starts jumping up and down in the seat chanting "Like hell like hell like HELL!"

The mom doesn't think it's funny.

********************************************************

When they finally get to the hotel and check in at the conference table, Ray takes his packet and starts riffling through it in the elevator, hoping for drinks coupons. And then he looks at the schedule for tonight and there are two words under "Opening Remarks," two words that weren't in the preliminary stuff they got mailed, two words that make him very, very happy.

Fraser takes the lead down the hall, shifting luggage under his arms and getting out the key. Ray nudges Vecchio and points at "Attendance optional."

"Oh _yeah_," Vecchio says, and gets Ray's favorite grin, his "this day is about to get a whole fucking lot better, mostly because there will be a whole lot of fucking" grin.

When they get in the door Fraser says, "Do you mind if I grab a shower? There's probably only time for one of us to, so if you'd rather, Ray..."

"No, no, go ahead," Ray says.

"Go for it," Vecchio says.

Fraser takes all his stuff into the bathroom, and once the shower's started Ray walks quietly in and takes it all back out.

*****************************************************

"Very amusing," Fraser says, coming out of the bathroom just in a towel. He's all pink and his hair's messy. "But we need to hurry to make it to the opening remarks."

"The _optional_ opening remarks," Vecchio says.

"To which we are not going," Ray says, and snags the towel.

Fraser opens his mouth and just stands there for a minute, and Ray's pretty proud of him, because a month ago he would have instantly spouted some reason why they couldn't have this fun, why he in particular couldn't have this much fun he hadn't planned on and scheduled and done extra work to make up for ahead of time. But now Ray can actually _see_ him talking himself out of thinking he has to earn it somehow. Because, yeah, Ray and Vecchio have provided him with a lot of counterarguments for that.

So Fraser closes his mouth, and then he gets a little smile going, crosses his arms and, just standing there naked, says, "Did you have something more interesting in mind?"

This? Is progress.

"Yeah," Ray says, drops the towel, moves in.

He gets his hands into the back of Fraser's damp hair, holds his head still and kisses him hard until Fraser opens up. Ray gets a little lost in the kissing, forgets where he is or that there's anybody else around, so he's startled when Fraser stumbles forward into him and there are suddenly extra hands joining Fraser's on Ray's waist, what?--oh, Vecchio's nudging them toward the wall, okay.

Ray's back bumps the wall, and immediately Vecchio's leaning Fraser into him hard. Warm naked Fraser pressing up against all of the front of Ray, and Ray moans, rests his chin on Fraser's shoulder and nips at Vecchio's ear by way of a thank-you. And usually Ray would be dying to get his own clothes off at this point, but there's something fucked-up and great about Fraser whimpering a little and rocking his hips against Ray's jeans, about being able to slide his hand over the soft skin of Fraser's side to grab a handful of Vecchio's shirt and pull them all even closer together, about Vecchio and Ray being all--spiffed up and street-legal, here, and Fraser being a naked whimpering _mess_ and _okay_ with that, _Jesus_.

Ray takes a deep breath, puts his hands on Fraser's shoulders and pushes him and Vecchio back a few inches, gently.

"Whah?" Fraser says, and he actually looks _dazed_. Oh yeah, Ray thinks, and uses the room he gave himself to slide to his knees. He takes Fraser's cock into his mouth, and Fraser gasps and rocks forward hard. But Vecchio's with the program, Vecchio digs his fingers hard into Fraser's hips, pulls him back and says, "Uh-_uh._"

Ray looks up at Vecchio, who has his chin hooked over Fraser's shoulder and is looking down at his own hands or Fraser's dick or maybe at Ray.

"Thanks," Ray says, and licks his lips slowly.

Vecchio's eyes close and he shivers, so, yeah, he was looking at Ray.

Fraser puts his palms flat on the wall and Vecchio holds him perfectly still for a while while Ray licks him, sucks him, runs fingertips up under his balls and listens to Fraser babbling. Lots of _oh_ and _Ray_ and _please_, some stuff in French, some sounds Ray's pretty sure Fraser just made _up_. But then he starts shoving into Ray's mouth again, and Ray looks up to see why Vecchio let go of him. Except Vecchio hasn't, his fingers are still digging into Fraser's hips hard, the skin gone pale in circles around his fingertips.

Vecchio's _hips_ are shoving Fraser's hips at Ray.

Ray grins, keeps sucking, breathes every chance he gets. Reaches a hand around to grab Vecchio's ass and works frantically at his own zipper with the other hand.

He hasn't even gotten his zipper all the way down by the time Fraser's coming in his mouth, slapping his palms at the wall above Ray's head.

Ray licks him clean, eases his mouth off reluctantly before Fraser gets too sensitive. Fraser sighs and Ray rubs his face against Fraser's belly, looks up to see that Vecchio's got his arms across Fraser's chest now, hands flat, holding him up.

Ray closes his eyes, strokes himself hard and fast; it doesn't take long. God, we're gonna have to do something about the carpet, he thinks blurrily, and then he feels a cold draft from Fraser moving away; Vecchio's steering him toward the nearest of the beds.

Ray slumps against the wall and wonders if he could actually sleep in a heap right there, because his legs are not working at this time, possibly they are never working again. But then Vecchio's hauling _him_ up, steering him too, dropping him beside Fraser. Fraser mumbles something and throws an arm over Ray's stomach, nuzzles at his neck. Vecchio climbs in on the other side and grabs Ray's hand, puts it firmly on his dick, and, oh, Vecchio has some catching up to do.

Ray leaves his hand still and relaxed, just to see what will happen, and what happens is Vecchio wraps his own hand around Ray's, squeezes, growls in Ray's ear, "No way are you done for the night, Kowalski."

"Pushy," Ray says. He tucks his face into Vecchio's chest and smiles, and starts moving his hand.

 

\--END--


End file.
